Silent Hill: Broken Remnants
Silent Hill: Broken Remnants is a multi-part independent film by BHM Productions. It stars Brandon Harmon-Moore, Katy Auer, Sam Lundak, and Maggie Brown. The film is based off of the backstory of the first Silent Hill feature film that hit theaters back in 2006. However, it acts as a sort of different telling and rather follows its own story in the present-day. Parts 1, 2, 3, and 4 have been fully released to Youtube. Production of the movie has been put to a halt, leaving Part 4 as the official ending for the movie. Overview The story follows Eric, a teen who is being discomforted by images of an evil world calling to him as he begins to realize the secret to his past and the people around him. Alongside him is his long-term friend, Ashley Harrison, whose motives become increasingly mysterious as the film progresses. The film follows Eric's journey to Silent Hill to save his friend, Sherry, who was taken there against her will. Rating This film has been rated R by BHM Productions. The film has some language throughout, as well as violence, blood, frightening images, and mature themes. Plot Outlines for Individual Parts Part 1- Eric, a 17-year old teenager, is being bombarded with dreams and hallucinations of an evil yet familiar world, and continues to feel like he is being called by a mysterious girl to come to that very world. When his only sister (and guardian) leaves for a two-week college trip, he is left completely alone for the meantime. His hallucinations begin to clash with reality, causing him to have trouble at school and be distant with his friends. Matters are made even worse when he finds out one of his old friends is experiencing the same problem. Part 2- The "nightmares" continue to haunt Eric to the point he can't stand being alone anymore. He decides to go over to his friend, Ashley Harrison's, house. Eric soon realizes while hanging out with her that his hallucinations could actually be very real, and a town with an eerily familiar name to him, called Silent Hill, is calling to him to go there. Part 3- Eric and Ashley team up and go to Silent Hill, where they confront the evils of the town and go to places that bring back familiar feelings of sadness and hatred. Also, Eric begins to regain memory of his "past", and becomes suspicious of Ashley's motives. Part 4- Eric, separated from Ashley, finally realizes the entirety of his "past", and must deal with many thorns stuck in his side, as well as a specific part of himself that's been holding him back. Part 5- *Unreleased* ''Eric finally meets back up with Ashley, but is still suspicious of her motives, as she is acting more and more odd, and seems to somehow know the current situation. Eric also learns of Sherry's whereabouts and finally begins to start seeing Dark Alessa herself. Reception Thus far, the movie has been well-received. Several people regard it as one of the better Silent Hill fan films on YouTube. It's been praised for its above-average filming, effects, acting, and thoughtful story. Also, the movie has been noted by several for being surprisingly "frightening" or "suspenseful", with some "considerably dramatic moments". Other comments have described it as "epic to the core" and "amazing". It has also been praised for its suspense as well as an impressive capture of Silent Hill's atmosphere. There has been significant praise for parts 2 and 3. Praise continues to arise for the film, with comments such as "Creepy", "excellent", "awesome", and "I love this series!" Criticism for the film is directed toward some of its filming and acting, specifically in part 1. Critcism has also been given towards the film for having too many "sound breaks", a filmmaking term that describes a particular sound in any moment suddenly cutting away, breaking the immersion of a moment. Trivia ''This section contains minor spoilers. Read at your own caution. *The only common monsters from the games to be seen thus far in the movie are the Nurses. The Nurses are played by Alicen Hubbard and Sam Lundak. They represent Eric's memory of Alessa at the hospital, and how cold and evil they seemed to him when they treated Alessa. *The girl seen in the nightmare at the beginning of the movie is in fact not Dark Alessa. It is a foreshadow to a creature (similar to the Araneolus) that is seen in Part 4. *This movie was intened to be a remake of the director's original two Silent Hill fan films, Silent Hill Remnants and Silent Hill Broken Destiny. As stated by him in the Youtube description, "The movies are being remade into one large, epic adventure that will be what the originals deserved to be; theatrical, intense, scary, and cinematic, and without most of the amateurish mistakes" *In a scene in Part 2, Dark Alessa appears to Eric in a nightmare. It could possibly be a memory Dark Alessa is sending to Eric of her wreaking havoc upon the Silent Hill residents around 30 years prior to the film's events. *A member of The Order can be seen pursuing Eric during his trance at the beginning of Part 3, and again following him around in Part 4. This has been revealed to be an actual monster (or manifestation) in the film, labeled "Memory of The Order". It's motives seem to be similar to Valtiel's from the game Silent Hill 3. *The movie contains its own unique Otherworld transitions, unseen in any other movie. *The cinematographer (filmer) of the movie, Sam Lundak, has also played cameo roles in the film.